U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,202 issued Feb. 2, 1982 for a "Flexural Vibration Sensor With Magnetic Field Generating And Sensing" discloses a magnetic transducer having a pair of opposed magnets secured in a magnetizable housing and a coil also secured within the housing in a position to intercept radially extending magnetic flux resulting from the additive combination of the fields from each magnet. This basic improved transducer is disclosed for use in measuring the flexural vibration of an associated structural member to which the sensor is magnetically adhered by virture of the fact that the coil senses variations in the strength of that portion of the magnetic field extending to the exterior of the housing as the associated structural member undergoes vibratory motion, which varies the air gap between the structural member and the exposed face of one of the two opposed magnetic field generating means. This transducer exhibits virtually noise-free, temperature insensitive performance, and omnidirectional response in the plane of the bottom contact surface, and, as noted in the patent, has a wide variety of uses.